A Much Needed Vacation
by rainy dayz and silver dreams
Summary: The guys are finally given vacation time after working non stop. What happens when you get old friends together for the first time after a few years? Read to find out. One Shot.


**A Much Needed Vacation**

 **Authors Note:** My sisters and I decided to take turns writing fics four to six paragraphs long for each other based on three things provided...the show, the pairing and one topic (ex: first kiss, truth or dare or like this one a much needed vacation). I decided that I would like to share a few of the ones that I did.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the Characters. This is a work of fiction wrote in fun for those of us who enjoy reading things we would like to see happen. (Please forgive any mistakes, I did run this through a spell check program but I have noticed it's not always a hundred percent.)

 **Please enjoy :)**

The guys were excited they were finally getting a much deserved vacation. Less then a minute was all it took for the four of them to decide on Minnesota. A chance to see their old friends again.

Stepping out of the airport, they were shocked at the sunny weather in the middle of January, it felt like 65 instead of the 30 it actually was. No clouds in site. When they pulled up to the Knight house where they will be staying, they were bombarded by their friends. "How long you guys here for?" Jason asked. "We gonna have a party while you are here?" Linda asked. "Two weeks." Kendall answered. "Hell to the yes!" Carlos and James shouted at the same time.

The first week the boys went to their old high school's hockey game, it was the championship game. Logan noticed the look on Kendall's face, one of happiness for his old teammates making it this far but mixed with a sadness cause he wasn't able to play with them. Logan discreetly placed his hand on Kendall's and squeezed reassuringly and Kendall relaxed almost instantly. After the game..."You wanna stick around a little, maybe play a game of 2 against 2?" Logan asked as the last few people left the rink. "You guy's sure? Kendall asked looking at the other three. "Gear is in the trunk, we knew we would need it." James replied. "I'll go get it!" Carlos exclaimed and ran out to the car. Halfway through their game their old Coach walked out of his office, sat on the bleachers and watched. "Sure wish you four were in the game." "Hi Coach." Logan said. "Us too." Kendall and Carlos both replied. "You were great out there, like you never left the ice." Coach said.

It was four days before they were heading back to the Palm Woods and tonight was the party. Kendall had called his Mom (who had stayed in California with Katie, who couldn't get the time off from the commercial she actually landed) to see if it was ok to have a party. She was very reluctant at first, but with a million promises by the boys she finally gave in but with a list of rules...No more than twenty people...no alcohol...no property damage (so no Jenny Tinkler) and no drugs or sex...She was sure she didn't have to worry about the last one but as a Mother she had to put it on the list.

The party was in full swing, a few extra friends had shown up but not too bad. No beer, although Brad did try to bring some in. "Kendall, you wanna take me to your room!" Melanie asked all flirty. "Sorry Melanie but I have someone." "Who?" "Someone very special. Someone I Love more than anyone, the one I plan on spending the rest of my life with." Kendall said with love in his voice. "How do you know that, you're just a teenager?" Melanie sounded unhappy. "I just know. It's a feeling you get that I can't descirbe." "But before you left you said you like me." She whined. "I do like you but not like that, I'm in Love with someone else." Kendall answered and Melanie stormed off. "You really wanna spend the rest of your life with me?" Logan asked in a shocked voice. "Yeah I wanna be with you forever and ever." Kendall smiled at the man he loves. Logan's heart melted and he pulled Kendall to him and without caring about everyone around them and started kissing him and Kendall kissed back. It didn't take very long before all their friends were watching them. " Really, they're gay?" asked Megan. "Yeah." James and Carlos said in unison. "You knew?" Jason asked. "Before they admitted it to themselves." James said. "It's kinda hot!" Linda spoke. "Damn if I knew they were gay I would have jumped on them years ago." Mike said. "You're gay?" Carlos asked. "Well no but I would be for them." James and Carlos laughed, all the while thinking the same thing for them.

Even though Kendall and Logan looked oblivious to all the conversation surrounding them they had to pause their making out to laugh at Mikes comment.

 **...The End...**


End file.
